


Praying the Rosary

by AubreyPosenEsquire



Series: Random AU's [13]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubreyPosenEsquire/pseuds/AubreyPosenEsquire
Summary: Aubrey goes to Stacie's dorm and finds out something about her girlfriend she had never known before. The pair share bits of themselves with each other.
Relationships: Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Series: Random AU's [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971802
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Praying the Rosary

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been rolling around in my head for a bit. Thanks to Holly for going back and forth with me on it and to pleaseactsurprisedxx for betaing it.

“What are you doing?” 

The question was a reasonable one, Stacie knew that, but it didn’t mean it didn’t catch her a bit off guard as she knelt at the side of her bed with her great grandmother’s rosary in hand. She had given a key to her single dorm room so when Aubrey wanted to come over when Beca stayed in the dorm Aubrey and Chloe shared, she could come in without knocking. 

“Oh, I usually pray the rosary before I get ready for bed.” Stacie shook her head as if to clear the prayers out of it. 

“I didn’t know you prayed,” Aubrey said in a surprised tone. 

Stacie chuckled as if she had expected the surprise. “I go to mass almost every Sunday too.” She set the rosary in the bedside table where she kept it before standing and stretching her hands over her head to help crack her back. 

Aubrey tilted her head as she opened the overnight bag she brought over to pull out a shirt and sleep shorts. She was trying to figure out how to connect this new information with the picture of Stacie that she felt like she knew. 

“How did I not know this?” Aubrey asked, more for herself and not to Stacie. 

“I don’t talk about it much.” Stacie grabbed her out sleepwear to change into. “Usually the Bellas don’t practice on Sunday until the afternoon so it hasn’t been an issue.”

Aubrey nodded slowly as she thought about the timing. She usually didn’t spend Saturday nights with Stacie, and if she did, she left early to either church herself or a run with Chloe. When the Bellas met up, it was usually well into the afternoon. 

The pair changed for bed wordlessly before taking turns using the bathroom that Stacie shared with a single on the other side of the bathroom. The pair slid into the full sized bed together, Aubrey’s head finding Stacie’s shoulder like it always did when they shared a bed. 

“I can hear you thinking,” Stacie whispered in the nearly pitch black room.

“You love science. And women. And men. You have had sex. With women. With me.” Aubrey found a gap in between Stacie’s shirt and sleep pants to draw on her skin. “None of that fits in my head with you being Catholic, a practicing Catholic at that.”

Stacie turned her head to press a kiss to the crown of Aubrey’s head. “I believe in the theory of evolution as strongly as I believe in the theory of gravity and strong as I believe in the divinity of God. I believe because I see His glory when I look at the majesty of the stars, when I play music, when I lay in this bed with you.” She shifted a bit so both her arms came around Aubrey. 

“I don’t know if I believe in the rites themselves. But I do believe in God. I take comfort in the rites of the Catholic church, because that’s what I grew up with. The standing and kneeling and sitting that my grandfather taught me to do when I was little. How to pray the rosary that my grandmother spent time every day after school teaching me for years. The way Dad turns serious when he goes up for communion or the tears in Mom’s eyes at midnight mass on Christmas. It’s a comfort to keep them, because of family as much as anything.” Stacie tried to explain. “I don’t know if I believe in those things, as much as I find them comforting, because I am away from family. It makes me feel close to them.” 

Aubrey hadn’t heard Stacie be so serious about anything other than science or music before. She gave a soft smile as she cuddled a bit closer. 

“We went to church every Sunday. Mom insisted,” Aubrey explained as her hand went to the small cross that she was given as a gift on her sixteenth birthday. “I believe because I was raised with it. But I don’t pray very much anymore.”

“That’s alright, you know. As much as some people act like it, God doesn’t have a score sheet up in Heaven that he keeps tallies of church visits or hours praying.”

“You don’t think so?” Aubrey asked. “The church we went to always acted like He did.”

“John 3:16, For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life.” Stacie recited. “There aren’t conditions on that one, babe. Conditions are put on us by other people.”

“You are good at this. Talking about all of this, putting it all into words.” Aubrey had spoken to pastors who didn’t seem to have the same joy around this as Stacie was showing. 

“My grandmother always quoted Romans 13:8, Owe no one anything, except to love each other, for the one who loves another has fulfilled the law.” Stacie had grown up with quotes of love - both between family and reflecting God’s love - said as often as anything else. “Love is our duty.”

Aubrey closed her eyes as she soaked in the warmth she was feeling at the moment. “Falling in love with you might be as close as I ever get to following that comment.” 

“I love you, Aubrey.” Stacie replied. “I love the way you challenge me, the way you let me take care of you, the way you take care of me. This year hasn’t always been easy, but next month when we go to the finals we can’t say we haven’t been forged from fire to get there.”

“I don’t know if I would have survived this year without you,” Aubrey admitted. “The incident last year, having the other underclassmen Bellas besides Chloe not come back, Beca and my disagreements, it felt like a test.”

“People aren’t meant to be alone.” Stacie’s hand found Aubrey as she tangled their fingers together. “You tried to shoulder it all alone to make up for what happened. But when you let the other Bellas in? When we became a real group? We figured it out. And the finals? We’re going to kick so much ass with what we’re putting together.”

“You really think so?” Aubrey asked.

“I wouldn’t lie to you.” Stacie shook her head. “As a Bella and your girlfriend, I respect you too much to lie.”

Aubrey smiled before turning her head up to press a kiss to Stacie’s lips. “For the record, I love you too.”

“That’s really good to know on the record.” Stacie’s smile was wide as she found Aubrey’s lips again. 

“There was a part of me that was worried this thing between us would end when I graduated,” Aubrey admitted. 

“You haven’t told me your plans for after graduation,” Stacie pointed out. 

“Barden law school,” Aubrey held her hand a little tighter. “So, I will just be on the other side of campus.”

“That is the best news I’ve heard all week.” Stacie relaxed a bit now that she knew Aubrey wasn’t going to be leaving her behind once she crossed the graduation stage. 

“I won’t be an active Bella, but I can still come and cheer you on.” Aubrey was grateful she wouldn’t have to leave her support system behind just yet. 

“Whoever is captain next year is going to still ask for your input. I mean assuming it’s Beca, because who else? Besides, you and her have a good working relationship now,” Stacie pointed out. “You taught us once a Bella, always a Bella.”

“Once a Bella, always a Bella,” Aubrey agreed. 

Stacie let out a yawn that seemed to take her by surprise. “Sorry, I was up early for my bio lab.”

Aubrey shifted a bit to get comfortable. “Tomorrow will you teach me what you were doing with the rosary?” She bit her lip after asking.

“I’d love to,” Stacie settled her head against Aubrey. After a few moments, she whispered, “Goodnight, I love you.”

“Goodnight, baby, I love you, too,” Aubrey replied reverently as she turned her head to press a soft kiss to the brunette’s lips. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my love language.


End file.
